


Рыбка в банке

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Laboratories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Время текло медленно, лениво, липко и мерзко, словно невидимая густая склизкая каша; обтекало стеклянные стены коробки, напоминающей аквариум — только без воды и водорослей, с одной единственной «рыбкой» внутри, — заставляя мгновения растягиваться в часы. Или, наоборот, недели сжиматься в дни.Только белые стены, белый потолок, ровно горящий свет и поглощающее все звуки стекло.





	Рыбка в банке

**Author's Note:**

> По видимому, это любимый автором посттретий сезон без учета четвертого, но вообще тут оно неважно.  
> Ответа на вопрос: что это было? - у автора тоже нет. И это, как автору кажется, тоже неважно...

Время текло медленно, лениво, липко и мерзко, словно невидимая густая склизкая каша; обтекало стеклянные стены коробки, напоминающей аквариум — только без воды и водорослей, с одной единственной «рыбкой» внутри, — заставляя мгновения растягиваться в часы. Или, наоборот, недели сжиматься в дни. Сойти с ума от безвременья не позволяли падающие с потолка пакетики с такой же густой, для разнообразия видимой и ощутимой серой кашей внутри, которую здесь выдавали за еду. Было подозрение, что кормят не через равные промежутки времени, а хаотично, просто чтобы сбить внутренние часы обитателя «аквариума», ну и заодно не дать ему умереть от голода. Словно чувствовали, что от еды он не откажется.

Каша в пакете была безвкусной, но утоляла и голод, и жажду. Глотать ее было довольно противно, но нужно, а потому к пятому, наверное, приему пищи уже получилось смириться с мыслью, что нормальную еду он увидит не скоро, а еще через пару раз поглощение содержимого дошло до автоматизма.

А считать эти подачки он не перестал — так появилась хоть какая-то единица измерения времени. Его внутренние часы функционировали достаточно долго, чтобы он смог понять, что их сбивают целенаправленно, а потому пришлось смириться с тем, что могло пройти несколько дней — а могло уже и недель. Ориентироваться на отрастающую щетину тоже был не вариант. То, что в обычной жизни было удобным, в этом «аквариуме» без времени сослужило плохую службу: волосы на лице так и не начали еще расти нормально, останавливались на одной длине спустя несколько дней после бритья, и длиннее не становились и за пару месяцев. Вот и оставалось только считать, сколько раз его кормили — единственный изменяющийся фактор, отмечающий хоть какие-то временные промежутки. Высосанные досуха упаковки он начал складывать у стенки — и считать так было проще, и видимость чего-то реального в обозримом пространстве появилась, — но уже на четвертой понял, что первые рассыпаются, едва их коснешься. А пока он спал, они и вовсе испарялись. Некоторое время он прикидывал, насколько вредно для его легких испарение этого непонятного вещества, а потом плюнул.

Возможно, кого-нибудь другого — только не его — напрягло бы, что «аквариум» был прозрачным со всех сторон, и даже отверстие для отходов ничем не огораживалось. И хотя заставить себя использовать его по прямому назначению впервые даже ему было сложновато, но с этим процессом он смирился еще быстрее — в конце концов, не он заставлял за собой наблюдать, а его насильно заставили быть под наблюдением, ну вот пусть сами и испытывают неловкость и брезгливость, а ему все равно. Что наблюдали — он знал, чувствовал. Ну, а иначе зачем его сюда посадили? Хотя за все время в этой прозрачной банке-кубе он никого не видел. Только белые стены, белый потолок, ровно горящий свет и поглощающее все звуки стекло. Идеально для сведения с ума было бы сделать комнату круглой, «аквариум» поставить ровно посередине — сейчас он стоял у одной из стен квадратного помещения, — и не выключать свет вообще никогда. Несколько дней такого вот белого безмолвия заставили бы съехать любую прочно прибитую крышу... Но, наверное, полностью свести с ума его не планировали, а потому, едва он начинал отрубаться, проваливаясь в мутный сон, свет приглушался.

Когда-то отец рассказывал, что самая невыносимая пытка для человека — это абсолютная тишина. Наверное, в аквариуме тишина абсолютной не была, и с ума тоже не сводила. Он слышал свои шлепающие шаги, когда вставал, чтобы хоть немного походить, — четыре шага от стенки до стенки, и целых шестнадцать шагов по периметру. Он слышал свой голос, когда решался заговорить, мог поскрести по стеклу ногтями — раньше ненавидел этот звук, но теперь ему понравилось дразнить им свои притупившиеся нервы. Одно время развлекался тем, что, лежа на полу, прикладывал ладонь, смоченную слюной, к стеклянной поверхности и медленно постепенно отрывал — сперва пальцы, потом ладонь, как в старину чернила промокали, — и звук, с которым разрывалось сцепление кожи и стекла, казался очень забавным.

Но в целом, конечно, тишина давила. Раздражало собственное дыхание, казалось, что оно слишком громкое. Однажды его разбудил грохот, и, лишь проснувшись — тут же включился свет, — он понял, что это стучало его собственное сердце, разгоряченное каким-то ночным кошмаром. Все это должно было пугать, но почему-то страха не чувствовалось, одно раздражение, которое довольно быстро притупилось, как и остальные эмоции.

Однако оставалась одна вещь, которая могла довести до безумия даже его: полное безделье. Поскольку деваться было некуда, пришлось усиленно работать мозгами. Сперва он пытался понять, как тут оказался, напряженно обдумывал последнее, что сумел вспомнить, но обрывочные картинки никакой информации не дали. Он сидел в лесу у костра, собирался встать и пойти за водой, когда услышал странное шипение и ощутил, как подгибаются ноги, перехватывает дыхание, а в глазах темнеет. Пришел в себя уже здесь, в пустой стеклянной камере, чисто вымытый, абсолютно голый и один, как перст. С тех пор он никого не видел и не слышал ничего, кроме собственного голоса, который вскоре начал пугать, и тогда он перестал пытаться говорить.

Думать над тем, как выбраться, тоже помогало мало: а никак. Разбить стекло голыми руками, голыми ногами, да хоть собственной головой не вышло. Он был готов рискнуть перерезать себе какие-нибудь жизненно важные сосуды, если бы только разбить стенку получилось. Но нет.

Отверстие для слива отходов оказалось недостаточно большим, чтобы как-то им воспользоваться иначе, кроме того, для чего оно предназначалось. Одно время, кстати, он пытался размышлять на тему — почему оно остается чистым и куда исчезает запах, но что тут было размышлять. Не воняет, и ладно. Правда, начинало вонять его собственное тело, но этот запах его беспокоил мало.

Медитировать он не умел, чтобы хоть так уйти от реальности, и оставалось только размышлять о жизни. А это он делать не умел точно так же. Поэтому все размышления сводились к выдумыванию вариантов, кто и зачем его здесь держит. Слышанные от ребят рассказы о горе Уэзер с ее белыми камерами для карантина, где побывали все, кроме него, наводили на мысль, что это еще один бункер, где выжило технологически развитое общество. Но зачем держать его здесь, кормить и ничего больше не делать? Еще ближе были мысли о лабораториях Бекки — но они пустовали больше ста лет, да и, опять же, кому нужен голый человек за стеклом просто так для поглазеть? Что можно было не успеть разглядеть за то время, что он тут сидит? Гадать можно было до бесконечности, чем он и развлекался — даже ненадолго говорить снова начал, вслух ведя беседу с невидимым наблюдателем, рассказывал, кем он представляет своих похитителей: свихнувшимися учеными из бункера, которым интересно, как скоро человек из космоса может спятить в тишине белого одиночества; экспериментаторами, которые все это время облучают его какими-нибудь особо загадочными лучами и ждут, когда он начнет разлагаться живьем; инопланетными зоологами с щупальцами, просто заведшими себе домашнее животное, забавное и уродливое... что значит «почему уродливое»? Потому что без щупалец! А еще они могли быть плодами его воображения — на самом деле его стукнули по голове дикари трикру, и сейчас он сидит связанный в их пещере, а сбитое сознание подсовывает картинку про белые стены с белым потолком.

Фантазии фантазиями, придумывать варианты было даже занятно, но все это было нереально, кроме одного факта: на выручку ему никто не придет. Ни Кларк, ни Кейн, ни Эмори, ни спаситель всех запертых в клетках Беллами Блейк... И потому, что непонятно, где это все сооружение находится, и потому, что кому он нафиг нужен. Сам ушел из Аркадии, сам разругался с Эмори, сам отказался от предложения Кейна заняться делом, счел, что достаточно пахал чернорабочим. В общем — сам дурак просто кругом. И теперь за это расплачивается. Конечно, из любого безвыходного положения выход находится рано или поздно. Если только не свихнуться в процессе его поиска... точнее, ожидания. Рано или поздно что-то должно измениться. Ведь не хотят же его в этой стекляшке держать до самой смерти. По крайней мере, о таком варианте лучше вовсе не думать.

***

На сорок шестом пакетике с кашей случилось то, чего он так долго ждал. Раздалось знакомое уже шипение, вокруг потемнело — или свет вырубили, или его самого, и последней мыслью было: хотели бы убить, давно бы это сделали, а не усыпляли...

Нет, его не убили. Во время пробуждения накрыло ощущением, что все повторяется. Что ему все приснилось, и его только что захватили у костра. Потому что даже поза была та же, в которой он пришел в себя в первый раз. А может, этот газ так действовал на тело, заставляя скручиваться эмбриончиком...

Только вот это был другой раз. Новый. В белой тюрьме произошли изменения. У стены напротив стоял второй «аквариум». И внутри на полу в точно такой же позе, спиной к нему, лежал обнаженный человек. Мужчина. Широкоплечий, мускулистый и смуглый — на фоне белоснежных стен показалось было, что совсем черный, как Джаха, но была одна деталь, которая сперва просто скользнула по краю сознания возражением: нет, на черной коже этих пятнышек не было бы видно, значит, чернота — это иллюзия. А потом человек шевельнулся, распрямляясь, стала видна голова — вот где оказались точно черные волосы, спутанные, на вид еще влажные, — и деталь из мимолетной стала ясной и четкой: среди его знакомых парней только один мог похвастать таким сочетанием черных кудрей, смугловатой кожи и такими россыпями веснушек. Имя всплыло в голове одновременно с тем, как тот поднял голову и неловким после отключки, но стремительным движением сел, озираясь. Наткнулся все еще чуть затуманенными карими глазами на его взгляд и явно произнес, без тени удивления, просто констатировал факт: «Мерфи».

Ни звука не долетало сквозь стеклянные стены, но он не отказал себе в удовольствии отозваться, громко и четко, хоть и сипло-хриплым от долгого молчания голосом:

— Беллами.

На этот раз голос не испугал. Потому что говорил он не сам с собой.

Произнесенное имя словно открыло шлюз, чувства хлынули сметающим дыхание, но возвращающим жизнь потоком. После сорока шести пакетиков отупляющего бездействия и бесчувствия обрушившиеся эмоции грозили разорвать грудь: безудержное ликование от того, что он больше не один; отчаяние от того, что они все равно не смогут поговорить; недоумение — как из всего множества людей на поверхности Земли похитители смогли забрать именно этого; надежда — если Беллами напоролся на его кострище и успел сообщить кому-нибудь, может, хоть его будут искать, и заодно найдут и Мерфи; и тревога — появление второго человека означало смену условий и целей этого непонятного эксперимента. Вряд ли наблюдатели захотят следующие сорок шесть пакетов отслеживать, как они просто будут тут сидеть каждый в своей стекляшке.

И пока Беллами оглядывался, ощупывал гладкие стены и, все еще слегка покачиваясь, обходил свой аквариум по периметру, последнее соображение медленно превращалось в раздражение.

Идиот. Зачем он сюда попал? Теперь наверняка все будет хуже, чем было, если такое возможно! Кой черт понес его в этот лес, что ему не сиделось в Аркадии, и почему он был один? Откуда-то Мерфи знал, что на несколько человек эти уроды не напали бы, был твердо в этом уверен. А значит, чертов идиот Блейк поперся в одиночку по лесам и влип так же, как и идиот Мерфи... Но если с ним, Мерфи, все давно ясно — сам дурак, — то этот-то почему стал таким беспечным?

Когда Беллами обошел стеклянную тюрьму по кругу и снова оказался лицом к Мерфи, тот накрутил себя уже достаточно, чтобы почти возненавидеть нового сокамерника. Наверное, на его лице все было написано, потому что Беллами нахмурился.

«Я искал тебя», — четко артикулируя, сказал он — понял уже, что звук не пройдет.

— И нахуя? — так же четко поинтересовался Мерфи. А когда увидел, как изумленно расширились темные глаза и глупо приоткрылся рот, добавил: — Пошел ты! — сопроводив эти четкие слова не менее четко выставленным средним пальцем, отвернулся и сел на пол спиной к Беллами. Видеть его больше не было никакого желания.

Вся радость, накрывшая в первые секунды осознания, испарилась. Теперь он жалел, что его выдернуло из прежнего мутно-сонного состояния. Тухнуть в беззвучном болоте в одиночку было уже привычно и не требовало усилий. А теперь придется все заново осознавать, снова метаться, снова привыкать, снова понимать, что выхода нет — и теперь уже не только для себя. Мерфи сомневался, что его рассудок выдержит это все второй раз... И во всем этом был виноват Беллами Блейк, которому непременно надо было поиграть в героя, как обычно.

Делать, все же, по-прежнему было нечего, ноги и спина скоро затекли, и Мерфи прилег, свернувшись калачиком, все так же, лицом к ближней белой стене, раздражаясь еще больше от того, что теперь его вдобавок ко всему и в положении тела для сна ограничили, и плевать, что уж тут ограничивал себя только он сам.

А еще через некоторое время стало ясно, что в тартарары слетело и его равнодушие и отсутствие смущения перед наблюдателями. Организм все настойчивее требовал отлить, но представить, что придется это делать на виду у другого человека, было тошно, — это тебе не воображаемые осьминоги за стеной. Однако вариантов не оставалось, и Мерфи с каменным лицом, выражающим абсолютное презрение и к наблюдателям, и к Беллами, совершил все необходимое, стараясь думать только о том, чтобы не запачкать пол вокруг сливного отверстия больше, чем нужно, и не забывая ненавидеть разбудившего его человеческие эмоции соседа. Краем глаза покосился в его сторону, обнаружил, что тот старательно пялится на противоположную стену, но вместо благодарности и облегчения накатила новая волна злости.

И когда за тем же самым поднялся сам Беллами, Мерфи демонстративно развернулся к нему лицом и старательно не отводил глаз, прекрасно понимая, что тот его взгляд видит, понимая, что ему хуже, чем Мерфи, — ведь у него не было сорока шести пакетиков на избавление от предрассудков и условностей, он еще только что из цивилизации... Каменное лицо у Беллами выходило чуть менее неприступным, и Мерфи испытал какое-то извращенное удовольствие от созерцания его неловкости, догадываясь, что это нарочитое созерцание ее только усиливает.

Беллами в его сторону больше не взглянул, даже когда получил свой первый пакетик с пищей. Мерфи снова демонстративно наблюдал. Помимо прочего, ему отчаянно хотелось знать, как предметы попадают внутрь клетки, никогда же не видел этого процесса снаружи, но тут его ждало разочарование: пакетик просто упал сверху на пол перед пленником, словно до того был приклеен к потолку аквариума и вдруг отвалился. И отдельным разочарованием было равнодушное спокойствие, с которым Беллами смолотил свою порцию, не поморщившись и будто бы ни разу не усомнившись в том, что делал, наплевав на возможность отравления и вообще на все. Кажется, делал он это назло Мерфи — словно принял вызов. Сдохнет, но о помощи не попросит.

***

Ожидаемые Мерфи изменения начались на следующее «утро».

Проснувшись, он обнаружил на прозрачной стене, обращенной к соседнему аквариуму, на высоте своего плеча небольшую, с ладонь, серебристую панель с серой кнопкой. Одной. Круглой такой, диаметром ровно под его палец. Мерфи осмотрел новшество, попробовал пошевелить — держалось прочно, как приваренное. Пока изучал, увидел, как просыпается напротив Беллами, поднимается на ноги, делает короткую разминку, словно вышел на полянку перед палаткой в лагере, после хорошей ночи. Его демонстративное спокойствие и то, как он на Мерфи не смотрел, будто того и вовсе не было, раздражало все сильнее. Хотелось уже встретиться взглядами, чтобы не гадать — а вдруг вчера все приснилось, и Блейка здесь нет, это его галлюцинация. Хотелось снова показать фак, просто чтобы тот не думал, что ему тут рады. Хотелось, чтобы он начал нервничать, чтобы не был так спокоен, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировал на свой плен, как это делал Мерфи в начале — попытаться найти выход, разбить стенки, выбить потолок, расковырять слив, хоть просто поорать в никуда... Как можно вот так безразлично принять, что ты теперь заперт в тюрьме, из которой нет выхода, в которой у тебя нет ничего, даже личного пространства?

И тут у Мерфи возник вопрос, который перебил все остальные мысли: а почему у Беллами на стене кнопки не появилось? Новая фаза эксперимента началась, и привилегии тут у старожилов? Или наоборот — это кнопка самоуничтожения. Он, как подопытный, разочаровал чем-нибудь своих наблюдателей, а теперь у них есть новая игрушка, зачем им две... Первое яркое желание тут же нажать на кнопку и посмотреть, что получится, он подавил. Десять из десяти, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Это же эксперимент. Ждать, что кнопка откроет аквариум, не приходится вовсе. А значит, будет какая-то гадость. И, более чем вероятно, гадость может оказаться смертельной.

Игнорировать кнопку было нелегко. Она привлекала все внимание, заставив забыть даже о Беллами — в отличие от него она была такой осязаемой, настоящей... После долгих часов, дней или даже недель прикосновений исключительно к прохладному гладкому стеклу было невыносимо приятно обводить пальцами контуры панели, очерчивать идеальный круг кнопки, ощущая восхитительную шероховатость. Желание надавить становилось все нестерпимее, потому что это должно было хоть что-то изменить. Должно было хоть что-то случиться. Пусть плохое. Но — новое. Мерфи был готов рискнуть. Может, сдохнуть, передав пальму первенства и исключительности Блейку, было бы не самым плохим вариантом... Смерти Мерфи не боялся. Не хотел, было страшно от мысли о самом моменте умирания, ведь это наверняка больно, а боли ему больше не хотелось испытывать никогда, ее и так оказалось слишком много в его жизни. Но — не боялся. А после беспросветной безнадежности этого непонятного плена, пожалуй, даже уже и не был против. С другой стороны - а вдруг все же это как-то поможет? Вдруг наградой за смелость и принятие риска будет свобода? И умирать не придется... Все равно продолжать это вот существование подопытного бесправного животного теперь стало вовсе невыносимым, спасибо идиоту Блейку, вырвавшему его из блаженной апатии.

Мерфи, наконец, оторвался от кнопки и перевел взгляд на аквариум напротив. Обнаружил, что Беллами смотрит в упор, наблюдает внимательно и тревожно, почти не моргая. Как давно он смотрит? Что думает?

«Что это?» — вдруг спросил тот.

Мерфи усмехнулся. Это то, что тебе не дали, потому что еще не заработал, — хотелось ответить, но такую речугу Беллами все равно бы не перевел по губам, поэтому он ограничился лаконичным:

— Кнопка.

«Для чего?»

— Без понятия, — пожал он плечами.

Тревога на лице Беллами усилилась. Ага, проняло! Испугался, наконец?

«Не трогай», — мотнул головой тот и уперся обеими ладонями в стекло, словно наконец захотел его выдавить. Чтобы прорваться к Мерфи и не дать ему нажать на заветную кнопку.

Мерфи ухмыльнулся снова. Блейк правда думает, что сейчас его приказы могут иметь какой-то смысл? Он не сидел в этой чертовой тишине хрен знает сколько времени. Он еще не понял — и, может, не поймет! — что такое бесконечная неизменность и оглушающее ничего. Он еще не растворился в пустоте и тишине, не потерял всякую надежду и в последний момент не получил свой шанс на что-то изменить и прекратить это издевательство... А Мерфи все это прошел — в одиночку, без компании! — и получил. Кнопка — приглашение к чему-то новому. Как бы то ни было, но нажать ее значило сделать шаг вперед. Блейку еще не понятно, как засасывает болото безнадежности и безвыходности, он еще надеется, что может все это прекратить, хотя и не знает — как. И никогда не узнает. И Мерфи может не узнать, если сегодня не нажмет эту кнопку, а завтра она исчезнет, и они погрязнут в этой неизменности, пока не сойдут оба с ума... Спятить на глазах у Беллами не было никакого желания. Видеть, как тот сам впадает в безумие, тоже не очень хотелось. А потому надо срочно менять что-то, пока им дали этот шанс.

Наверное, ход мысли читался на его лице отчетливо, потому что Беллами понял, что он решился. Мерфи еще не успел даже шевельнуться, а тот уже ударил кулаками в разделяющую их стену, с размаху, словно все еще надеялся выбить стекло:

«Мерфи, не надо!»

— Ты не понимаешь, — уже не заботясь о том, прочтет ли его слова Беллами, сказал он. — Я должен.

Кнопка надавилась легко, не пришлось прикладывать усилий. Беллами еще раз ударился в стекло, раскрытыми ладонями и всем телом, и замер в ожидании, как и Мерфи.

Ничего не случилось. Не разверзся потолок, не открылась течь дерьма из сливного отверстия, не обрушились стены, не ударила молния — ни в Мерфи, ни в Беллами. Разочарование, хлынувшее потоком, сметая опасения и надежду, было слишком сильным. Просто прикол. Над ним пошутили. Проверяли, насколько он любопытен, или просто — понимает ли, что такое кнопки. Ничего не изменится.

— Чтоб вы сдохли! — от души пожелал Мерфи неизвестно кому — то ли наблюдателям-экспериментаторам, то ли Блейку, то ли всем, кто остался наверху и кому плевать на то, где и как умрет Мерфи.

Он развернулся к соседнему аквариуму спиной и сел, почти упал, на пол, обхватил руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, и видеть опостылевшую белизну вокруг тоже. И еще меньше хотелось видеть сочувственную рожу Блейка — успел заметить, как тот отреагировал.

***

Говорят, некоторые особо одаренные люди чуют опасность задницей. Мерфи всегда себя относил именно к ним. Когда что-то складывалось не так, как надо, и откуда-то изнутри поднималось неприятно сосущее чувство тревоги и желание валить подальше, он считал, что это его пятая точка подает сигнал, к которому лучше прислушаться. В тот последний день у костра он с момента пробуждения отчаянно хотел свалить подальше, но подавлял это непонятное желание, потому что только что проснулся, было тепло, светло, ручей рядом, и дико лениво было двигаться... за что и поплатился в итоге.

Но настолько буквально его задница ни разу не предупреждала: спустя пару минут сидения в обнимку с коленями он вдруг понял, что сидеть стало как-то слишком тепло. Ровное прохладное стекло камеры не морозило, но и не грело. Температура в аквариуме всегда была одинаково ровной, он никогда не испытывал ни холода, ни жары. А сейчас со стеклянным полом явно что-то было не так. Он нагревался медленно, но верно. Кнопка все-таки сработала. И что это означало, Мерфи начал понимать, вскочив на ноги.

Нагрев не прекращался. Стены — он попробовал — оставались по-прежнему прохладными, но босые ступни начинало ощутимо припекать, как нагретыми солнцем камнями на берегу речки. В отличие от берега тут нет ни островков с травой, куда можно переступить, когда становится слишком горячо, ни самой речки, куда можно зайти, чтобы охладиться... Кнопка. Может, если ее нажать еще раз, пол остынет? Или хотя бы перестанет нагреваться дальше.

Мерфи рванулся к стене с панелью, напоролся на встревоженный взгляд Беллами, на секунду застыл, поджав пальцы ног, чтобы опираться на пол более грубой кожей пяток.

«Что случилось?» — спросил Беллами, снова уперевшись ладонями в стену, и лбом еще прислонился, словно старался выглянуть сквозь стекло. Он не понимал. Его-то не поджаривают на медленном огне! Не заслужил, наверное. Не успел надоесть хозяевам.

— Ничего! — зло рявкнул Мерфи, ударил по кнопке ладонью и отскочил подальше, словно около панели его могло сразу спалить огнем из прозрачного потолка.

Трудно было сказать сразу, сработало или нет. Мерфи по-прежнему переступал с ноги на ногу, каждую секунду ожидая ожога, и не мог понять — продолжается нагрев или наоборот. И лишь досчитав про себя до пятидесяти, понял, что как бы то ни было, но снова сработало — под ногами горячее не становилось и, вроде как, даже стало остывать... Подопытная крыса научилась нажимать кнопочки и получать результат. Дрессировка удалась. Что дальше?

Он вспомнил, как взволнованно смотрел на него Беллами, словно забыл, что Мерфи его ненавидит, словно и правда беспокоился... Поднял голову: тот стоял на прежнем месте, смотрел все так же в упор и ждал.

— Я в норме, — сказал Мерфи и поднял руку, будто в приветствии. — Не волнуйся.

Облегчение на лице Беллами внезапно заставило снова разозлиться. Нечего притворяться! Всем всегда плевать и на него самого, и на то, в порядке он или нет, а особенно — Блейку.

— Пошел ты, — привычно выдал Мерфи привычный жест средним пальцем, не обращая больше внимания на вновь изменившееся лицо Беллами, и опустился на остывающий пол — остывал он явно медленнее, чем нагревался, и можно было растянуться во весь рост, ловя медленно уходящее тепло, как кусочек чего-то восхитительно непривычного и уже не опасного.

Свалившийся сверху спустя некоторое время пакетик он воспринял как поощрение.

— Хорошая собачка! — сказал он сам себе и вскрыл юбилейную, пятидесятую подачку. Бросил взгляд в сторону Беллами, проверить, получил ли тот еду, или поощряют только тех, кто кнопочки жмет... И вскочил, отбросив пакет на пол.

Судя по всему, теперь экспериментаторы решили поджарить вторую крысу. Только вот в ее клетке не было спасительной кнопки. По поведению Беллами, ощупывающего стены, Мерфи быстро определил стадию нагрева — еще не угли костра, но уже и не слегка нагретая солнцем тропинка. Подпрыгивать еще не подпрыгивает, но дискомфорт уже ощутил.

Развлечение не закончилось. Но в чем его смысл? Мерфи дали возможность спасения, а Беллами решили не давать? Определяют чувствительность их вида к повышенным температурам, а потом проверяют, как скоро они сгорят, не дав шанса прекратить пытку?

— Эй! — крикнул Мерфи нерешительно, впервые задумавшись всерьез, а слушают ли его наблюдатели, и если слушают — то понимают ли. — Чего вам надо-то?! Что вам от нас нужно?

Ответа, конечно, не последовало. Собственный голос в густой тишине оглушил, как и раньше, но ему было пофиг. Надо было что-то сделать, ведь сам Беллами ничем себе не поможет. У него, наверное, начали ноги трещать — вон, уже не может стоять нормально, пританцовывает...

Тут Беллами повернулся к нему лицом, и Мерфи обожгло отчаянием в обычно уверенных глазах. Тот не просил о помощи, не искал сочувствия — просто смотрел, понимал, что никакой помощи Мерфи ему не предоставит. И потому, что не может, и потому, что а зачем.

Но вот тут Беллами ошибался. Может, Мерфи и злился, и раздражался, и ненавидел упрямого осла всей душой, но чего он точно не хотел, так это наблюдать, как того истязают у него на глазах. Он должен что-то сделать.

Мысли лихорадочно проносились в голове, быстро, но удивительно стройно и ясно, как всегда, когда ему угрожала опасность. Пусть сейчас угрожают не непосредственно ему, но они с Беллами тут точно связаны, как никогда раньше. В этом, наверняка в этом и ключ. Вряд ли суки-экспериментаторы просто хотят кого-то из них спалить, зачем, что в этом интересного? Но что тогда? Если у Беллами нет шансов повлиять на происходящее, он выпадает из уравнения. Остается только Мерфи, но что он может сделать отсюда?

Дурак. Все элементарно. Он переключил нагрев со своего аквариума на Беллами, когда нажал кнопку второй раз. Эта схема после запуска не выключает подачу энергии, а переключает ее. И суть эксперимента наверняка в том, чтобы сыграть на инстинкте самосохранения. Сможет ли одна крыса убить вторую, чтобы спасти себя? И не мгновенно, что было бы слишком просто для принятия решения, а медленно, с возможностью все взвесить и прочувствовать...

Решили, что он просто так сдастся, закроет глаза и дождется конца? Ведь звуков нет, а смотреть насильно его не заставят… Или наоборот, думают, что он испытает удовольствие, видя как страдает тот, кто заставлял страдать его самого? Как будто они знают их с Блейком историю. Или ждут, что он пожертвует собой, сам себе устроит ад на сковородке, только бы спасти сокамерника?

Времени размышлять больше не оставалось. А значит, нужно выиграть это самое время.

Мерфи вернулся к панели и, не дав себе ни секунды на раздумья, надавил кнопку. Только после этого позволил себе снова посмотреть на Беллами. Тот по-прежнему переступал с ноги на ногу, и по лицу было видно, что это уже не просто горячо, а больно, но смотрел он на Мерфи без тени злости или обиды. Смотрел словно с удивлением. Да, он же видел, как тот вернулся к кнопке. А может, пол уже начал остывать, и он понял связь — а может, понял ее раньше, вычислил, как и сам Мерфи.

Хотелось надеяться, что на этом испытания соображалки и закончатся, но вновь теплеющее — быстрее, чем в первый раз — стекло под ногами быстро развеяло эту глупую надежду.

Что, Мерфи, тебе было скучно? Болото без событий и изменений? Получи веселье... Придурок, говорили тебе: не трогай долбаную кнопку!

Он помнил, что до состояния приятного тепла пол у него остывал на счет до пятидесяти и чуть дольше — может, до ста. Но второй нагрев идет быстрее. Значит, и у Беллами он пойдет во второй раз быстрее, и надо дать ему остыть побольше.

Нет ничего лучше поставленной цели. Когда есть цель и уверенность в правильности ее достижения — все делается проще. Даже разгорающийся огонь под ногами, от которого нельзя убежать, спрятаться, укрыться. Надо всего лишь досчитать до ста пятидесяти. А лучше до двухсот. Так долго считать, как долго сможешь выдержать.

Считать с закрытыми глазами было проще, но очень страшно. Как будто и правда в аду — темнота, одиночество и нависающая в перспективе боль. Поэтому глаза он открыл и повернулся к Беллами. Судя по всему, тому уже полегчало, стоял ровно и, вроде, не особо пострадал, пока Мерфи упражнялся в укрощении злости и оценивал подачку с потолка, а потом тугодумничал, пытаясь понять происходящее.

Сам Беллами происходящее уже понимал.

«Хватит, Мерфи!»

Сто шестьдесят два. Рано еще. Еще же нет ожогов, еще только неприятно. Ничего страшного пока не случилось.

«Мерфи!»

— Сто шестьдесят восемь, — сказал он вслух, увидел, как непонимающе застыл Беллами, не удержался от кривой ухмылки. — Сто шестьдесят девять.

На двухстах, когда даже пятки уже не спасали, он нажал кнопку, и несколько секунд еще подпрыгивал, начав отсчет с нуля. До двухсот Беллами выживет спокойно, не поджарится.

Эти двести прошли слишком быстро — или остывание практически прекратилось, или кожа ног Мерфи уже любое тепло воспринимала как горячее. Но Беллами явно приходилось совсем нехорошо, и кнопку Мерфи все-таки нажал. Пока еще можно было о чем-то думать, кроме счета и накатывающей под полом волны огня, он теперь смотрел на Беллами. Умирать в одиночку и в самом деле паршиво. Но если умирать, глядя, как за тебя переживают — это может оказаться несколько приятнее. Ну хоть не так страшно.

***

Беллами его искал. Попал сюда потому, что пытался найти, потому что волновался, потому что ему не было все равно, как всегда думал Мерфи. И теперь из-за этого ему грозит сдохнуть в этом прозрачном склепе мучительной смертью, поджарившись на стеклянной сковородке, потому что идиот Мерфи из любопытства и злости сделал глупость, запустив этот адский пожар под ними. Рано или поздно они не смогут больше держаться на ногах и упадут, и это уже будет равносильно гибели. Кто-то упадет первым. Может, Мерфи сможет последним рывком дотянуться и переключить нагрев, но что потом? Будет лежать на остывающем полу и смотреть, как умирает Беллами, потому что снова на себя переключить огонь не сможет физически? А если он потеряет сознание от боли, то сдохнет сам, и Беллами ничем не сможет помочь... Они не смогут прыгать тут вечно. Но пока еще есть время.

Сто шестьдесят.

«Джон! Хватит!»

Стекло не разобьешь, только руки, не колотись ты так...

На ста шестидесяти пяти Мерфи сдался и переключил нагрев. Плохо. Времени становится меньше. Пол не успевает остывать, и каждый последующий нагрев происходит быстрее предыдущего. Скоро переключение перестанет помогать. И смысл в нем пропадет. И останется только решить, кто должен выжить. Если только раньше за них это не решат хозяева, которым рано или поздно этот обезьянник просто надоест. Ну, при условии, что у них есть, чем испытывать надоедание.

У Мерфи не хватит силы воли молча сгореть и не нажать кнопку для спасения. Вся благодарность к Беллами и нежелание видеть его корчащимся от боли не смогут перевесить желание жить и увернуться от боли самому. Сломать кнопку? Мысленно подсчитывая утекающие секунды, Мерфи потянулся к панели, оглядел простейшую систему... если снести ее, может, еще раз нажать и не выйдет. Может, она устроена сложнее, чем их примитивные контактные, где верхняя декоративная часть исключительно для удобства, но и без нее обойтись можно, все равно будет нажиматься. Вдруг здесь поломка панели сломает систему переключения или, чем черт не шутит, просто выключит эту адскую батарею. Только чем ее снести? Голой рукой явно не выйдет, только кожу сорвешь — фиг бы с ней, но бесполезно же будет...

Нажимая кнопку по истечении счета на ста шестидесяти, Мерфи попробовал качнуть ее из стороны в сторону, и осторожно разглядывал, пока считал — больше чтобы занять голову и руки, чтобы не зацикливаться на уже вполне ощутимой боли в ступнях, стараясь не думать о, кажется, уже вздувающихся на коже волдырях, из-за которых очень скоро ему придется выбирать — самому сдохнуть или убить человека, который оказался в этом месте потому, что хотел его спасти. Убить Беллами Блейка.

Беллами, похоже, думал о том же. Его лицо выражало слишком много всего, и Мерфи отвел взгляд. Потому что если ему нужно было выбрать, то Беллами в любом случае просто придется принять неизбежное. И он тоже не знает, что хуже — принять свою смерть или смерть другого вместо своей. Но ему легче. Ему не придется убивать себя самому, борясь не за жизнь, а за то, чтобы против воли не ухватиться за нее.

Умирать Мерфи еще не был готов, а потому переключатель все же нажал. На ста сорока. Очень плохо.

Стараясь не сбиться со счета и не думать о поджаривающемся сейчас вместо него Беллами, огляделся и наткнулся взглядом на разодранный пакетик с кашей. Тот был размером с ладонь, из прочного на вид материала, типа странного металлизированного белого с одной стороны пластика — как он рассыпался в течение суток в пыль, было непонятно. Разорвать пакетик можно было только по специально обозначенной линии, в остальных местах он был удивительно прочным, не поддавался ни зубам, ни ногтям. Если надеть его на руку — может, это придаст немного твердости и поможет преодолеть боль от удара. Хотя стоит ли беспокоиться о руках, если скоро он сгорит заживо весь целиком?

Скорее всего, у него есть попытка-другая. Еще осталась пара-тройка переключений, не самых эффективных, но все же не бессмысленных. Едва успевая, он нацепил торопливо очищенный от еды пакетик на ладонь, сжал кулак. Наверное, стоило сперва нажать, а уже потом пробовать снести кнопку — чтобы не заклинить систему случайно на аквариуме с Беллами. И молиться, чтобы боковой удар кулака не нажал ее вторично.

От боли в ушибленной руке Мерфи не удержался от крика. Первые мгновения даже не мог открыть глаз, чтобы посмотреть на результат, так трудно было даже вдохнуть, не то что голову поднимать. Первое, что он разглядел, все-таки подняв взгляд, была не панель, а соседняя клетка — совершенно белое лицо Беллами, с черными расширенными глазами и пятнами веснушек под влажными от пота прядями волос.

«Ты что сделал?!» — шевельнул губами тот, едва они встретились глазами.

А что? Мерфи перевел взгляд на панель и с неуместной в его положении радостью выдохнул с облегчением — второй раз лупить не придется, хватит одной явно поврежденной ладони. На всякий случай подобрался ближе, с трудом разгибаясь, стараясь не шевелить рукой в дурацком пакете, заглянул внутрь снесенной кнопки. Ничего. Такое чувство, что под ней была просто пустота, черная дыра насквозь, уходящая глубоко за стекло, аквариум Беллами и белую стену. А может и дальше сквозь космос. Нажимать больше нечего. Осталось только определить, на каком этапе заклинило их адскую жаровню... хотя и тут уже все ясно. Стоять на месте становилось все неуютнее.

Мерфи выпрямился окончательно и снова посмотрел на Беллами — уже иначе. Теперь ему стало спокойно и легко. Выбирать больше не из чего. Нет больше соблазна сдаться, сломаться, нет возможности переиграть и переложить смерть в другую стеклянную коробку. Наверное, это хорошо. По крайней мере, для него это заключение скоро закончится. И к Беллами он больше не испытывал ни раздражения, ни злости, наоборот, ему было приятно смотреть и знать, что тот будет последним, кого он видит в своей недолгой дурацкой жизни. Может, они и были когда-то врагами, но сегодня Мерфи снова не стал его убийцей, хотя мог. И теперь можно было считать их почти друзьями. Как Мерфи всегда хотел. Только теперь он чувствовал, что имеет на это право.

Беллами смотрел снова прямо в глаза, чуть приоткрыв пересохшие губы, упираясь обеими ладонями в стекло.

— Прости, — сказал Мерфи, больше не задумываясь, поймут его или нет. — Дальше уж ты сам. — Он подумал, чего ему сейчас больше хочется, но так и не решил. Тогда подумал, чего бы ему хотелось на месте Беллами, и решительно добавил: — Ты только не смотри. Отвернись.

Беллами понял. Наклонил голову, упираясь лбом в стекло, помотал ею отрицательно:

«Нет».

— Ну и дурак, — отозвался Мерфи, и почувствовал, что ему хочется именно этого. Чтобы Беллами не отводил взгляд. Тогда будет все равно адски больно, но не так страшно.

Потерять сознание от боли, кстати, было хорошей идеей. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы прыгать как по углям, поджимая ноги, и продлевать агонию, он сделал над собой зверское усилие и сел на пол, не отводя глаз. Беллами не дернулся, только губу закусил, и Мерфи последовал его примеру — хотелось молчать как можно дольше, не унижаться перед этими уродами криками и стонами, пока он вообще соображает, что происходит... Больно все еще не было, но пекло довольно сильно. Наверное, это будет сложнее и одновременно легче, чем там, в лагере трикру, когда его пытали, чтобы что-то выведать. Там был вариант спасти себя от боли, просто заговорив, здесь — нет. Нет варианта на выбор, значит нет необходимости заставлять себя игнорировать возможность спастись... потому что ее просто нет.

Он пошевелился, случайно опираясь на стену рядом, и невольно охнул от резкой неожиданной боли в поврежденной руке, наверное, это бросилось в глаза, потому что Беллами вдруг сорвался. Смотреть, как он бьется в непробиваемую стену, было больнее, чем биться в нее самому, читать по его губам было тоже больно. Мерфи не все разбирал, но собственное имя — «Джон», не «Мерфи»! — и требования взять Беллами вместо него читались отчетливо и доставляли вместе с болью и глупую радость... больше от того, что эти слова ни на что не могли повлиять. Хозяевам плевать, о чем пищит крыса в аквариуме. Никто не поменяет их местами.

Он все же закричал, когда стало невыносимо горячо, и наконец боль разлилась по телу, он уже и хотел бы вскочить, чтобы уменьшить ее, но не было ни сил, ни возможности оторваться от раскаленного, казалось, добела стекла...

И когда за звоном в ушах от собственного крика Мерфи расслышал знакомое шипение, он почувствовал облегчение. Боль сейчас уйдет, и он умрет быстро и незаметно...

***

Звуков вокруг было слишком много. Так много, что хотелось зажать уши. Что-то шуршало, хрустело, что-то скреблось, что-то свистело и чирикало. В хаосе вокруг постепенно проступило знакомое — журчание воды, настоящей воды, то ли в ручье, то ли в речке, где-то совсем рядом.

Мерфи пошевелился, попытался приоткрыть глаза.

— Джон!

Этот голос, который звучал так знакомо, так приятно, так оглушающе громко, не был его собственным.

— Беллами, — хрипло отозвался он, так глаз и не открывая, опасаясь не увидеть того, что ему казалось, он может увидеть.

— Джон, открой глаза... пожалуйста.

Таких умоляющих ноток в голосе Беллами Мерфи никогда не доставалось, а потому устоять перед такой просьбой он не смог.

Голубое небо. Зелень деревьев, прикрывающая их от солнечных лучей. И на фоне неба — восхитительно близко, можно достать рукой — лицо Беллами. Живое, настоящее, взволнованное и, кажется, зареванное, как будто он недавно рыдал взахлеб, как девчонка.

Мерфи позволил себе это удовольствие: поднял левую, здоровую руку и коснулся щеки Беллами, чуть колючей на ощупь.

— Я здесь, я живой, — подтвердил тот и улыбнулся — слабо, но тоже по-настоящему, и на секунду накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Мерфи. — И ты живой. И даже целый. Как рука?

Мерфи попробовал поднять правую кисть, пошевелить пальцами.

— Нормально, — все еще хрипло ответил он, даже не пытаясь понять.

— Нас усыпили, наверное, не на один час, — неуверенно сказал Беллами, присаживаясь рядом на траву. — Я когда очнулся и тебя увидел, боялся, что с ожогами не справлюсь. А ты был совсем... как будто не было ничего. И одежда на месте.

А может, и не было. Галлюцинации? Нет, слишком сильно, слишком ярко.

— Джон...

Непривычно, все же, слышать, как Беллами его так называет. Никто, кроме Джахи и Эмори не звал его так. Нет, если это и были глюки, то ловили они их вместе – иначе с чего бы Беллами так переклинило?

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отозвался Мерфи, стараясь собрать весь свой сарказм и безразличие в кулак. — Мне просто жутко надоело там сидеть. Кстати, а сколько я там просидел?

— Ты ушел из Аркадии почти месяц назад.

— Значит, чуть больше двух недель, — мгновенно подсчитал Мерфи. — Три пакетика.

— Чего?

— Три пакетика в сутки, — пояснил он. — Я никак не мог определить, сколько раз в день там кормят.

Мерфи попытался приподняться и сесть, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы перевернуться на бок, лицом к Беллами, и опереться на локоть левой руки.

— Как ты вообще там оказался? — спросил он.

Ответ почти наверняка знал, но хотел услышать, как Беллами это скажет своим неповторимым голосом — настоящим голосом другого человека. Мерфи был готов слушать его, как музыку, вечно. Кажется, он был готов влюбиться в этот голос, и плевать, что они с Беллами это уже проходили, и в первый раз все закончилось не очень хорошо.

— Я пошел искать, когда Нико сказал, что тебя видели в этих местах. Надо же было попробовать тебя вернуть.

— Зачем?

— Затем.

Беллами умолк, и стало ясно, что нормального ответа Мерфи не дождется. Ладно, пусть.

— Я нашел твою стоянку, костер погас давно, но следы от стоянки не уходили. Как будто ты испарился. Я обходил ее по спирали, кругом, чтобы хоть что-то найти... напоролся на какую-то шипящую фигню, вроде газовой гранаты Горных, и все.

Мерфи вздохнул. Ничего нового.

— Примерно так и я влип. Не думал, что кто-то будет меня искать. Я почти смирился с мыслью, что сдохну в этой стекляшке в одиночку, — сообщил он, помолчал и добавил: — И что всем будет плевать.

— Мне было бы не плевать, — упрямо наклонил голову Беллами, и Мерфи для разнообразия почему-то поверил. Но продолжать этот обмен любезностями не хотелось, и разговор он перевел на более интересное и животрепещущее:

— Что это было вообще?

Беллами усмехнулся:

— Ты спрашиваешь меня? Я всего пару суток отсидел, это ты две недели с хвостом загорал там. Абориген, можно сказать. Это ты мне расскажи, что это было.

— Безумные ученые осьминоги, выжившие после Апокалипсиса в очередном бункере. Подводном, — не задумываясь ляпнул Мерфи. — А кто ж еще? Хотели знать, как устроены выжившие в космосе двуногие.

Беллами рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Мерфи почувствовал, что в этот смех готов влюбиться тоже. На колу мочало, начинай сказку сначала...

— Для осьминогов у них неплохо развита моторика, — отсмеявшись, непонятно сказал Беллами и, разом посерьезнев, сунул руку за пазуху, пошарил и вытащил на свет листок. Небольшой листок — не бумаги, а чего-то вроде материала, из которого были сделаны пакеты с кашей в аквариумах, серебристый с одной стороны и белый с другой. На белом Мерфи разглядел надпись, выхватил листок из рук Беллами и уставился на аккуратные печатные буквы. Два слова, по-английски:

«Простите, разумные».

***

Листок рассыпался в пыль раньше, чем они дошли до Аркадии.


End file.
